Stupide Chat
by VIKYI
Summary: Noël approche et Francis propose (oblige) Arthur à le fêter avec lui. Comment va se passer cette fête ?


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'écrire une fanfic.

 **Personnages :** FrUk, Italie (mentions de GerIta)

 **Rating :** K+

 **Note :** Ceci est ma première Fanfiction, je suis preneuse de conseils si vous en avez.

* * *

"Il neige."

Arthur regardait par la fenêtre les flocons tomber sur le sol déjà blanc.

"-Oui.. C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

-... Pour une fois, stupid frog, je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Dis moi, que fais-tu après le meeting ?"

Qué ? Cet andouille de Francis ne voulait pas le lâcher ? Peut être qu'il souhaitait le violer...

"-Je..

-Parce qu'on va chez Feliciano avec Antonio et Gilbert."

Il ne voulait pas d'un tête à tête... Merde. Pas qu'il voulait d'un tête à tête Romantique, non ! C'est juste pour pouvoir le faire chier en toute tranquillité, bien évidemment ! Bien évidemment ! Bien évidemment !*

"-Tu veux venir ?

-Euh... Sais pas.

-Y a du Thé.

-Ok mais on prend ta voiture, froggy !"

Le plus vieux rigola et partie dans la salle de réunion suivit de l'Anglais

 _Après un blabla des plus chiant (d'après Arthur) de Ludwig, les deux pays se retrouvèrent dans la voiture française._

"-C'est fou comment c'était chiant ! Se plaignit le britannique

-Ca parlait de mon économie. Répondit le français

-Justement.

-..Venant de toi, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

-... Au faite, c'est moi qui conduit !

-NAN. Tu roules comme ma grand-mère.. Et elle est morte putain !

-Toi t'es pas mieux à ce que je sache. Qui c'est qui roule bien trop vite ? C'est Frog !"

Après quelques minutes de silence, le pays anglophone céda

"-Tu fais chier !

-Ah ! Merci bien, mon cher lapin !

Après avoir récupéré les clefs et avoir démarré la voiture, ils entamèrent leur route.

Aucuns des deux ne prononça un mot pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes. La route était assez calme. Les vastes champs de l'Italie défilaient sous les yeux émeraudes du passager. Le "Froggy" ne parlait pas, se contenter de rouler.. Arthur, n'aiment pas ce silence (bien trop gênant), alluma la radio Italienne. L'Italien pouvait être un parfait idiot, sa langue restait agréable à l'oreille.

"-Au faite... C'est bientôt Noël..

-Bravo, froggy, tu sais lire une date.

-... Tu fais quoi ce soir là ?"

Dans à peine une semaine c'étaie Noël et... Il n'avait rien prévue pour dire la vérité, il pensait se faire un truc tranquille, avec sa couette,de bons films de Noël, du thé et se faire un cadeau à lui même.

"-On pourrait faire un truc avec Alfred et..

-Alfred et Matthew ont déjà prévus un truc de leur côté..

Bah oui, il avait déjà pensé à cette idée

-On peut faire un truc nous deux ! S'enthousiasma le Français

-..

-Je fait à manger et on faite ça chez toi, allez on se dit ça mon lapin !

-Mais..

-Je sais déjà ce que je vais t'offrir !

-Si tu m'offres du Thé ou un Rosbif, je te transforme vraiment en grenouille.

-Tu m'embrasseras pour que je retrouve ma forme ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Maiiiiiiis..."

Francis fit une moue triste, c'est fou comme il est mignon ainsi.. Attends, Arthur, tu parles de Francis là. Il secoua sa tête et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

"-Au faite Francis..

-Oui mon lapin ?

-Pourquoi vous allez chez Vargas ?

Son chat a fait une portée et il a pleins de chatons chez lui donc il cherche des personnes pour les adopter.

-Tu veux en adopter un ?

-Je sais pas, j'accompagne juste Antonio qui veut en donner un à Lovi' pour Noël.

-Et que fait Gilbert là dedans ?

-Il est toujours partant pour squatter chez le copain de Ludwig tu sais.

-C'est du sérieux au faite ?

-Ludwig et mon petit frère ?

-Oui.

-Ahah !.. J'espère que ça va le devenir."

Intérressant. Il n'était jamais allé chez l'Italien, il trouvait ça bizarre le faite d'y être invité alors que l'homme à la mèche rebelle avait une peur bleue de lui, à moins que..

"Putain ! France !

-Quoi ?! Cria le pays européen, surpris du cri de l'Anglais

-T'as demandé au moins à ton frère si je pouvait venir ?!

-Bah ouai, je ne suis pas mal poli moi.

-Comment il a pu accepter ? Il a peur de moi !

-Mais nan...

-France.

-Rah c'est bon ! C'est mon p'tit frère, il acceptera que le lapin de son merveilleux Onii-san vienne chez lui en paix.

-Je ne suis pas ton lapin, rentres toi ça dans la tête.

-Tu préfères "Rosbif" ?

-Non, Arthur ou England.

-England ? Trop formel ! Je garde "mon lapin" !

-Ton accent est à travailler.

-Avoues, tu l'aimes bien mon accent !

-What ? Me ? No !

-C'est mignon.. On est arrivé."

C'était une belle maison de compagne, en vielles pierres avec un magnifique jardin. Il y avait une fontaine, un puits ainsi qu'un potager avec beaucoup (trop ) de tomates. Il regardait la bâtisse quand un Feliciano sortit pour accueillir les deux invités. Il semblait un peu gêné par la présence de la nation, mais les invita à entrer avec le sourire.

"-Ils m'ont prévenu que tu venais, Arthur.

-Ah.. Euh... Ils sont déjà arriver ?

-Oui, ils sont avec les chatons. Suivez moi."

* * *

 _*Bien évidemment x3 :_ Référence à Antoine Daniel, vidéaste que j'aime beaucoup, je vous conseil ces vidéos.

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de ma premier fanfic sur ce site, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse.

Je pense faire quelques croquis de cette fanfic dans le futur (je vous donnerai les liens dans mes prochaines fanfics)

Voilà, à très vite pour le prochain chapitre.

P.S : Il y aussi une autre référence à un autre vidéaste francophone, celui qui la trouve je l'aime de tout mon coeur.


End file.
